borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nine-Toes
Nine Toes is the first of many Bandit lords. Although he is a boss, he's not much of a challenge. Background Nine-Toes is one of the Bandit lords who resides in a cave, which is signposted "Trouble" in Skag Gully. He commands many of the Bandits in the Arid Badlands. Nine-Toes carries a rare and powerful weapon named The Clipper. Nine-Toes acquired this weapon by the weapon stash in the mission you play before you attempt to fight him, but it is known that The Clipper is responsible for the loss of one of his toes. Dr. Zed will send you on a quest as part of the story to "blind Nine-Toes" by killing eight of his subordinates in the camp by the first arena just outside Fyrestone. Involvement Players spend a large portion of the early game building up to Nine-Toes. Killing him is a primary quest objective and in order reach him players must first pass through a chain of quests involving encounters with many of Nine-Toes' subordinates. Once killed, Nine-Toes drop a rare item called The Clipper, a Vladof weapon with the fire rate of a SMG, and the punch and accuracy of a Pistol. This weapon shoots incendiary rounds and is equipped with a blade that increases melee damage. This is a good weapon for every class; Melee for Brick, Elemental damage for Lilith, Accuracy for Mordecai, and fire rate and damage for Roland. Strategy He is not very difficult but he does have a large amount of health. Although once he has received some damage he will summon Skag hounds to attack, his two pets Pinky and Digit. If you are in a group divert at least one person to Skag defense. It has also been noted that you can climb into the bleachers to avoid the Skags. Aim for head shots to gain extra critical damage and keep moving around the circular room to make yourself a harder target to hit. Although he can present some difficulty for inexperienced FPS players, he is a quick boss. A group of 2 or more players can simply plug through his health bar in under 10 secs. The more frustrating part is killing his pets, but this is optional as the ramp at the entrance to his arena is activated once you kill him. Be aware, the pets can physically jump up the ramp, or can ride it with you. But they cannot leave the area and cross the bridges in the pit. If you are Brick and in level 5 or more just use berserk and run at him then he goes down FAST the dogs are the only Real challenge Quotes :"You woke the wrong dog! Aww YEAH! (Pelvic Thrust)" — Nine-Toes Guaranteed Drops *The Clipper Trivia * A pre-release promotional video (and his in-game cutscene intro) introduces Nine-Toes with the tag line, "Also, he has 3 balls". *It is presumed that Nine-Toes lost one of his toes by accidentally dropping his gun, "The Clipper", on it which is implied in the gun's description saying: "Don't drop it, might lose a toe". *There is a character called Nine-Toes in the game The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. This may or may not be an intentional reference. *The Skags that appear during the fight with Nine-Toes feature the names "Pinky", and "Digit", a possible reference to a pinky toe, as toes and fingers are digits. *"Toe Cutter" was the name for the leader of the biker gang in the movie Mad Max and the Nine-Toes is very likely a reference to him. Notes Nine-Toes will respawn along with everything else in Skag Gully (although the skags he calls in the first fight don't), so he can be killed again for his loot (including The Clipper). See also * Bandit * Other Badasses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Human Category:Skag Gully